Mal correspondido
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Capítulo final: Ashley anda por fin con alguien que nadie se imaginaba...
1. First time in love

_**Mal correspondido**_

_**By AntiCosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo1: **__**First**__** time in love**_

**Despertaba un niño de 11**** años, feo, y de un culo bastante grande, como lo había sido toda su vida. El pobre estaba bien jodido, era el hijo de la puta más grande de todo South Park, el pobre creció desgraciado sin padre. Su nombre: Eric Cartman.**

**El chico se levantó de la cama, aburrido como siempre, ahora todos sus amigos ya tenían novia, Stan seguía con Wendy, Kenny andaba con una diferente cada semana, Kyle era el único sin novia, pues además de que no le gustaba en absoluto la idea, su madre se lo había prohibido, pero en fin, al menos él ya se había besado con Bebe, pero él, ni siquiera amigas había tenido, hubo un tiempo en el que Wendy y él se gustaban, pero no fue amor, era gracias a que era el más feo de la escuela.**

**Además de que su actitud no ayudaba en lo absoluto, era muy arrogante, enojón, envidioso, ect., "joder", era lo que siempre estaba en su mente.**

**Bajó las escaleras encabronado como siempre, en donde le pidió a su mamá, de la mejor manera XD, unas bolitas de queso, un pastel de pollo en salsa de chocolate, unas donas cubiertas de azúcar, y un vaso de leche de chocolate, se había levantado temprano y le sobraba mucho tiempo antes de ir a la escuela.**

**Se sentó frente a la tele, tragando, pero luego recordó lo que sus "amigos" siempre le decían: "De seguro te vas a ir a sentar a tu sillón frente a la tele a tragar bolitas de queso culón", luego miró la comida y el control y dijo:**

**-Tal ves ellos tengan razón, soy tan gordo y feo, que nunca he tenido una novia**

**Tiró la comida y salió al parque donde iba a dar 15 vueltas a todo el parque, cargando su "mochilita"XD, para irse luego, luego a la escuela.**

**El pobre se cansó a la tercera vuelta, fue y se sentó en una banca a tomar agua y a descansar, cuando alzó la vista vio algo muy hermoso a sus ojos: Un carrito de algodones XD, se levantó para tomar uno cuando volteó y vió algo más hermoso: un carrito de helados, fue a comprar uno, luego siguió viendo cosas más hermosas a sus ojos, y en cuanto iba a empezar a comer, una voz le dijo:**

**-No deberías de comer tanto, te va a hacer daño**

**Él pronto volteó y vio a lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto ahora sí, era una chica alta, delgada, hermosa, de cabello café a los hombros, vestida de falda morada y una blusa rosa, botas negras y una diadema morada.**

**-Qué?!**

**-Ah, tú debes ser Eric no?**

**-Ah, si, soy yo, cómo carajo sabes mi nombre?**

**-Wow, eres muy grosero, igual que yo, muy bien, sé tu nombre porque soy tu nueva niñera, lindo.**

**Cartman se sonrojó- Mi niñera!?, y para qué carajo quiero una estúpida niñera**

**-Pues tu madre me contrató, ya que vamos en el mismo salón en la misma puta escuela, dijo que podría cuidarte todo el tiempo mientras ella salía con chicos.**

**-Oh, y por qué dices que no debo de comer tanto**

**-Porque así nunca vas a adelgazar tonto**

**Cartman se enojó, pero aún así, aunque no quisiera una niñera, se había enamorado de ella, y lo mejor era que iba a estar en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón que él.**

**-Y cómo te llamas?**

**-Me llamo…Ashley**

**-Ashley-Cartman sonrió- Y me vas a llevar a la escuela tú?**

**-Claro, es más, vámonos**

**-Claro**

**Ashley lo tomó de la mano, él estaba muy feliz, esa chica iba a ser su primera novia, pero había un pequeño problema, si sus amigos, en especial Kenny, iban en la misma clase, de seguro se la iban a quitar**

**Cartman quitó su sonrisa, esperando que no pasara lo que estaba pensando…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ACS: Esta historia la estoy haciendo ya que mi nueva amiga Beauty Kyle, me lo pidió, después la continúo va?**

**Mi frase de hoy: Si quieres verte delgado…rodéate de personas gordas! XD**

**Ya saben que yo siempre escribo frases en cada uno de mis capítulos, y si no, pues ya lo saben, esto es para ue la gente vea que soy muy sabia XD.**

**Saludos, AntiCosmita Sharpay, que les dice: Ser perfecto es posible…yo soy la prueba! XD.**


	2. Oh oh Kenny!

_**Mal correspondido**_

_**Capítulo2: Oh oh…Kenny!**_

_**Todo el camino Cartman se fue preocupado…**_

_**-Qué tienes Cartmansito?**_

_**-Qué te importa?!**_

_**-Ash, siempre tan grosero, por eso no tienes novia**_

_**Eric se quedó pensativo: "Por eso no tienes novia", sería por eso?**_

_**En fin, estaban llegando a la escuela…**_

_**-Wow, está es tu escuela?, es muy…linda**_

_**-si, antes era la primaria, pero ya que no hubo más nacimientos, y ya no había niños para esa escuela, la hicieron secundaria, con los mismos maestros de mierda**_

_**-Oh, y no te caen bien?**_

_**-No, por mí que se vayan al carajo, los odio, y que les den por el cu…**_

_**-Cállate!, cuida tus modales Eric**_

_**-Mierda…**_

_**-Oye…hay chicos lindos en tu clase?**_

_**-Para qué carajo quieres saber…todos son una mierda**_

_**-Es una lástima, yo quería empezar bien el año**_

_**-Eres una loca, te pareces a mi amigo Kenny**_

_**-A quién?**_

_**-Ah…a nadie**_

_**-No, tú dijiste Kenny, por qué?, cómo es o qué?**_

_**-Nada, sólo que anda con una nueva cada semana, tal vez…bueno…si tú quieres…aunque a él no le importa en realidad, va a andar contigo, quieras o no**_

_**Cartman hablaba en tono tiste, Ashley lo notó**_

_**-Oye, estás bien?**_

_**-Si…bien, ya llegamos, te voy a presentar con mis compañeros**_

_**-Qué bien!**_

_**Eric se acercó primero a Stan y Wendy**_

_**-Hola chicos**_

_**-Hola Eric**_

_**-Si, hola, ella es tu novia?**_

_**-Ah…no no no, es mi…-Cartman no podía decir que tenía niñera-hermana perdida**_

_**-Hermana perdida?**_

_**-Si, a penas me enteré hoy, mamá tenía otra hija**_

_**-Te dije que siempre fue una puta-Dijo Stan-Y…no está tan mal eh?**_

_**-Cállate Stan…mejor dime dónde diablos está Kyle**_

_**-Lo vimos con su mamá cuando lo venía a dejar**_

_**-Je, a ese cabrón todavía lo viene a dejar su mamá**_

_**-Mejor ni digas, a ti te trae tu niñe..**_

_**-Cállate!**_

_**-Tienes niñera?**_

_**-No, esta es una pinche chismosa**_

_**-Oh…bueno…ya nos vamos…adiós Ashley**_

_**-Adiós Stan…qué buena racha tengo**_

_**-Cosa de suerte**_

_**-Nel…te cuesta admitir que yo tengo pegue y tú no**_

_**-Olvídalo…vamos a buscar a Kyle**_

_**-De acuerdo**_

_**Finalmente lo vieron despidiéndose de su mamá avergonzado**_

_**-Mira, él es Kyle…no le des mucha importancia…es judío**_

_**-Oh…-Se fue corriendo con él-Hola Kyle!**_

_**-Ah…te conozco?**_

_**-No, soy nueva**_

_**-Ah…eso lo explica todo…y…cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?**_

_**-Soy la…-recordó-soy la hermana perdida de Cartman**_

_**-Otra?**_

_**-Si, a penas nos enteramos hace rato**_

_**-Oh…bueno, ya me tengo que ir**_

_**-No me has preguntado mi nombre**_

_**-Ash…de acuerdo…cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Me llamo Ashley**_

_**-Ah…bueno…nos vemos Ashley**_

_**-Si…adiós**_

_**Mientrs ellos hablaban, Cartman recordó algo…era Lunes!, Kenny tenía que buscar a su novia de la semana, en eso oyó una voz:**_

_**-Hola Eric**_

_**-Kenny?**_

_**-Si, a quién más querías**_

_**-Ah…a nadie…oye qué tal si nos vamos a…**_

_**-Espera**_

_**-Qué?! Qué?!**_

_**-Quién es ella-dijo señalándola**_

_**-Ah…**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**ACS: Qué tal eh?**_

_**Po's esto lo hice gracias a la sabia opinión de Beauty Kyle, amiga, aquí tienes tu capítulo, espero que te guste, ya viene el tercero eh?**_

_**Mi frase, ya saben que tengo que dejar una cada capítulo XD: "Lo bueno de un videojuego, es que siempre tendrás el control en tus manos"**_

_**Nos vemos, les dejo saludos**_

_**AntiCosmita Sharpay**_


	3. De quién hablas?

_**ACS: Quiobo?, cómo les va?, mal de seguro…qué bien!**_

_**No, no es cierto…po's espero que les esté yendo bien, ya que si les va mal, po's no van a poder seguir leyendo mis historias XD.**_

_**En fin, desde el capítulo 2, mi sabia amiga Beauty Kyle me dio la idea de que Kenny fuera el problema aquí, así que si hay quejas…échenle la culpa a ella! XD**_

_**Nel, no es cierto amiga…es que ya ves lo que yo siempre digo: Ser honesto es algo noble, pero improductivo, por eso siempre mientoXd**_

_**En fin, aquí está tu capítulo, disfrútalo amiguis…miau XD. **_

_**Mal correspondido**_

_**Capítulo3: De quién hablas?**_

**-cartman…quién es ella?**

**-Ah…nadie, nadie, no importa**

**-No, dime uién es**

**-Nadie!**

**-Ah no?, pues para ser nadie, está muy buena eh?**

**-Óyeme, calmadito eh?**

**-Qué?, es tu novia?**

**-Ah…no exactamente**

**-No exactamente?, entonces está libre?**

**-Ah…si-Dijo finalmente algo triste**

**-Oh, qué bien…y cómo se llama?**

**-Ashley**

**-Ashley…lindo, cómo quedaría?, Ashley y Kenny o Kenny y Ashley?**

**-Como sea, no rima y se oye mal**

**-Celoso, no te das cuenta de que ella podría ser mi futura esposa?**

**-Esposa?, apenas vas en secundaria por Dios**

**-Lo sé, pero no lo olvides…yo nunca pierdo, primero la voy a hacer mi novia, para no dejarla nunca ir, y luego e pido matrimonio**

**-Sigue soñando Kenny, ella quiere casarse con alguien rico**

**-No importa, yo sé fingir bien**

**-Oye, pero olvidas un detalle-dijo Stan**

**-Cuál?**

**-La luna de miel-terminó Kyle**

**-Oh, de eso, bueno, te olvidas de que soy "El **_**niño bueno**_** de la escuela"?**

**-No-dijeron los tres-cómo olvidarlo?**

**-Ahí viene-dijo Kyle-escóndeme**

**-Por qué?-Preguntó Kenny molesto**

**-No es por nada, pero creo que yo le gusto**

**-Debería de darte orgullo Kyle, es ahora "La más **_**buena**_** de la escuela"-dijo Stan**

**-Oigan, yo la ví primero-empezó Cartman**

**-Po's no que era tu hermana?**

**-No, es mi no-novia**

**-Pues yo le hablé primero, hasta terminé con Wendy para andar con ella**

**-Pierdes tu tiempo Stan, el que va a ser su novio aquí soy yo-dijo Kenny**

**-Sigan soñando, le gusto yo-Terminó Kyle, en eso Ashley había llegado**

**-Hola chicos**

**-Hola!-contestaron los tres**

**-Qué hacen?**

**-Nada no te preocupes…a propósito, soy Kenny**

**-Hola Kenny, wow, de seguro o estás bien gacho, o estás muy **_**papasito, **_**por eso traes siempre la cabeza cubierta no?**

**Todos rieron**

**-En realidad, **_**mademoiselle**_**soy demasiado bello como para que todos me****admiren**

**Volvieron a reír**

**-En serio?, pues quiero ver, no sé, quizás te cambie por Kyle**

**-Bien, no te arrepentirás-Kenny se quitó la capucha y dejó ver su hermoso rostroXD**

**-Wow, eres, tan lindo**

**-Lo sabía**

**-Si, eres güero, y te vistes tan tierno, y parece que res tranquilo y…**

**-Lo sabí…tranquilo?**

**-Ah, Kenny, creo que no habla de ti-Dijo Stan**

**-y por qué no hablaría de mí?**

**-Por que mira detrás de ti-contestó Kyle **

**Kenny se quedó boquiabierto, sólo veía a Ashley con corazones en sus ojos hablando boberia y media, el problema era que…tanto Butters como Pipe, estaban a su lado**

**-Ah, Ashley…de quién carajo hablas?**

**Ashley no contestó, estaba demasiado enamorada como para hablar**

**-Creo que nosotros tenemos que descubrir de quién habla…-dijo Kyle**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**ACS: **__**Y ahora qué pasará?**_

_**Ashley estará enamorada de Kenny, "El pervertido de la escuela"?**_

_**O será de Butters, "El más inocente de la escuela"?**_

_**O quizás de Pipe, "Al que todos odian por ser francés y rico"**_

_**O de plano no es de ninguno de ellos y es de Clyde, "El cual se atravesó nomás de paso"?**_

_**Descúbranlo en otro emocionante capítulo de: Mal correspondido, por AntiCosmita Sharpay, que les dice: "Sabes cómo dejar a un curioso en suspenso?...luego te digo" **_

_**Bueno pues ahí lo tienen, el capítulo tres…contentos? XD**_

_**Nos vemos, recuerden, cuiden sus ahorros…los puedo necesitar XD**_


	4. Las Sombras Misteriosas

_**Mal correspondido**_

_**Capítulo4: Las sombras misteriosas**_

**-Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?**

**-Ya sé-dijo Cartman- Vamos a jugar uno de esos programas que tanto le gustan a mi mamá, de esos donde dices puras guarradas de esas putas…cómo se llama?, ah sí, 12 corazones**

**-No jodas culón**

**-Alguna otra idea?**

**-Ash, de acuerdo, juguemos a 12 corazones**

**Stan se fue por el micrófono de la escuela**

**-Escuchen, Pipe, Butters, Clyde y Ashley, vengan al patio, es algo importante**

**Y ellos de inmediato fueron, y ya saben, los demás fueron de chismosos, o para que no se oíga feo, los comunicativos XD.**

**-Y bien, para qué nos querían?**

**-Ashley, tú vete para ese lado**

**-Por qué?**

**-Sólo hazlo!**

**-De acuerdo, qué mal humor**

**-Ustedes, Pipe, Butters, Clyde, Kenny y Kyle, vayan para ese lado**

**-De acuerdo**

**-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, les diré que vamos a hacer, vamos a descubrir de quién se enamoró Ashley, de acuerdo?, tú no nos diga, nosotros tenemos que descubrir, está claro?**

**-Ah, ok**

**-Bien, será un juego de preguntas, y todos tendrán que responderlas**

**-Ash, no sé ni para qué lo hacen**

**-Por qué?**

**-No, nada, nada**

**-De acuerdo, bien, primera pregunta, es para ti Kyle, crees que Ashley es linda?**

**-Ah, y cómo quieres que te responda si no me gusta?**

**-Sólo dilo**

**-Pues…si, creo que es linda**

**-Aww, Kyle!-Ella se lanzó a sus brazos**

**-Bie, bien, basta, la siguiente pregunta es para…**

**Así se la pasaron como por tres horas, pro ellos no se daban cuenta de que varias personas los observaban…sólo se veían tres sombras…bastante enojadas…**

**-Bien, bien, Ashley, me rindo, no se puede saber quién te gusta…**

**-Yo les dije que no tenía caso**

**-Pero por qué?**

**-Pues, porque, la verdad, todos ustedes son muy lindos…por eso me gustan**

**A esto todos los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos, de los cuales salieron luego corazoncitos, pero en la sombra, las otras personas parecían enojarse más…**

**-Entonces, vas a andar con nosotros?**

**-Ah, yo creo que sí**

**-con todos?**

**-Claro**

**-Ah, de acuerdo**

**-Bien, almoramos juntos?-preguntó Ashley**

**-Claro-contestaron**

**Y se fueron todos así como le hacen en la ecuela las niñas, ya saben, todas enganchan sus brazos, bueno, ustedes me comprenden XD.**

**-Maldita, nos los quitó-dijo una de las sombra misteriosas**

**-Y qué se merece?-preguntó obviamente la segunda**

**-Yo creo que una buena bienvenida no?-finalmente dijo la tercera**

**-Si…Ashley, prepárate para tu bienvenida…**

**Y todas empezaron a reír diabólicamente…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**ACS: Y ahora qué pasará?**_

_**Será el final de Ashley, ya que anda con todos?**_

_**Las sombras misteriosas le darán una bienvenida de golpes?**_

_**O le darán una bienvenida con globos, papitas y esas cosas?**_

_**Y lo más importante:**_

_**Quién carajo son las Sombras misteriosas?**_

_**Será un complot?**_

_**Descúbranlo en otro emocionante capítulo de: Mal correspondido, por AntiCosmita Sharpay**_

_**Posdata: Este capítulo es para ti, mi amiga Beauty Kyle**_

_**Espero que te guste**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo, T. K.1 CH.**_

_**Saludos de moa**_

_**Ah, de veras, mi frase, se me olvidaba: "Que no te digan cómo hacer las cosas, que te las hagan"**_

_**Ahora si, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de: Mal correspondido, de yo XD.**_

_**Bye.**_


	5. Qué carajo!

_**Mal Correspondido**_

_**Capítulo5: Qué carajo!**_

_**En el increíble almuerzo de los chicos…**_

_**Todos habían estado hablando de Ashley, y se habían sentado por lógica así:**_

_**Ashley en medio, Kenny a su izquierda, Kyle a su derecha (Muy aterrado XD), Stan después de Kyle, Clyde después de Kenny (Y los dos se la pasaron peleando, pero Kenny ganó y se sentó al lado de ella) y Butters en frente, a Ashley le había encantado ese niño, le parecía muy lindo (Por supuesto XD), y luego ella invitó a Twik y al negro rico ese, pero por ahora se me ha olvidado su nombre XD).**_

_**Y en otra mesa se encontraban Las Sombras Misteriosas…**_

_**-Maldita, ahora también ya se metió con otros dos**_

_**-Basta, Ashley, prepárate para mi venganza!**_

_**-Pero…ya? Ahoritita?**_

_**-Claro, es ahora o nunca…vamos!**_

_**Y salieron corriendo para la otra mesa…**_

_**-Bueno bueno, basta chicos, yo…la verdad…necesito decirles 2 cositas…yo…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que se ocupó en esquivar una banca que Las Sombras le lanzaron…**_

_**-Qué carajo, quién coño son ustedes!-Preguntó muy encabronada**_

_**-No lo sabes Ashley?**_

_**-No, por qué diablos debería, en fin, no me interesa, van a pagar de todos modos por atacarme de esa forma**_

_**-Ashley cálmate-Le dijo Kyle**_

_**-Por supuesto que me calmaré, en cuando las elimine…me atacaron por atrás XD**_

_**-Ése era el punto perra**_

_**-De acuerdo, pero por qué carajo me atacan, no tienen motivos creo**_

_**-Tú nos quitaste algo que era nuestro**_

_**-Ah, pero si vosotras lo acabaís de decir: "Era", del verbo ya no XD**_

_**-Basta, ya me tienes harta, chicas…ataquen!**_

_**Las Sombras, que dejaron de ser misteriosas, por que se dejaron ver, eran nada más y nada menos que: Wendy Testaburguer, la líder, Bebe, la pelirroja que igual se me ha ido su nombreXD y Nelly, la antigua novia de Kenny, la cual le dijo:**_

_**-maldito hijo de puta-Sacó una pistola y le disparó**_

_**-Oh putas!-les dijo Ashley, basta, ya me harté yo también de ustedes, pero bueno, si quieren pelear, pelearé, no soy una marica como todas!-volteó hacía los chicos-esto es lo que quería decirles-Y su piel comenzó a hacerse pálida, su ropa cambió de rosa a morado y negro, le salieron colmillos bastantes largos, y alas de murciélago-en serio quieren pelear conmigo?**_

_**-Ah, en realidad, no-contestaron**_

_**-Eso imaginé-volvió a ser la misma, además, yo quería decirles algo…chicos, la verdad…ustedes no me gustan, son unos tontos crédulos ingenuos, hijos de puta**_

_**-Qué!-Dijeron todos, incluyendo a las niñas**_

_**-Si, la verdad, el único de ustedes que me cayó bien eres tú Butters**_

_**-Pero por qué?**_

_**-Bueno, les diré a cada uno por qué:**_

_**Cartman, tú no eres más que un culo gordo hijo de una puta-A esto se encabronó mucho**_

_**Kyle, tú eres un maldito judío que siempre se echa para atrás, un marica-igual abrió mucho los ojos**_

_**Tú negro ese que se me fue su nombre, lo único que tienes de bueno, es tu dinero**_

_**Twik, no eres más que un loco que no sirve de nada**_

_**Clyde, a pesar de que eres muy guapo, eres una mierda**_

_**Y Butters, eres el único que me parece lindo de todos estos, serás mi protegido de hoy en delante de acuerdo?**_

_**-Aaahhh….ddee acuerdo**_

_**Todos los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos**_

_**-Y eso que aún no les he dicho lo mejor**_

_**-Qué?**_

_**-les quiero presentar a mi novio real…**_

_**-Quién es?**_

_**-Pasa amor…**_

_**En esto entró un chico al cual sólo se le veía una gorra, entro haciendo su grosería con la mano como siempre y abrazó a Ashley**_

_**-No es lindo?**_

_**-Craig!**_

_**-Así es perdedores…coman-Grosería**_

_**-Bien, vámonos lindo**_

_**Y se fueron…todos se quedaron igual**_

_**-Bueno chicos, hoy aprendí algo-dijo Cartman-Ashley es una puta**_

_**-Si**_

_**-Bueno, vamos a volver a nuestras antiguas vidas y finjamos que esto nunca pasó-terminó Kyle**_

_**-Bien, Wendy, lamento haberte dejado**_

_**-No importa Stan-Lo tomó de las manos y Stan vomitó**_

_**Y así todos volvieron a sus vidas normales, excepto por Butters, que se convirtió en el bebé de Ashley y Craig…**_

_**FIN.**_

_**ACS: Ay qué genial, mi segundo fic de South Park, qué genial soy, y para este capítulo final, les dejo la mejor frase: "La pereza es la madre de todos los pecados…y como a toda madre…hay que respetarla!"**_

_**Nos vemos en otro genial fic**_

_**Beauty Kyle…simplemente…gracias….T.K.1CH.**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**__** AntiCosmita Sharpay.**_


End file.
